Never Ever
by squillink93
Summary: Will James finally succeed at having Lily as his girlfriend? or will he be forever lonely in love


Never Ever

Never Ever!!

"For the last time Potter. I will not go out with you!" snapped Lily furiously.

"Come on Evans. You know you want me really" replied James smiling widely at her. James had fancied Lily for ages and he loved her, he often wished she would love him back. "If I wanted you which I_ don't_, I would have to be seriously ill!" shouted Lily, "Potter please leave me alone. Find a girl who likes you, not one who would gladly watch you get bitten by a shark!" With that she stormed off.

"You do like him Lil'" said Monica playfully, "just make his dreams come true"

"Say that again"snarled Lily "and I'll curse you into oblivion!" Monica looked rather scared. "Ok, ok. But you might as well say yes or he will never leave you alone" she said reasonably. Lily looked miserable, "I can't stand him! He's always and I mean _always_ flirting with me and I hate it!" she looked across the common room in which they sitting in. James was laughing with Sirius Black. Lily hadn't thought much of him either. They had some silly group named the Marauders or something like that. Lily despised each of them, well apart from Remus, he was clever and normal. Peter Pettigrew- well Lily always thought she was a bit creepy. Then there was Sirius Black, he was known for snogging about twelve girls a week. And finally Potter, he had looks which could kill you due to abnormal good looks, they made Lily's blood curl. Arrogant, stuck-up, foul and annoying! "Ah Evans how are you?" said James pleasantly from behind her, cutting into Lily's less than happy thoughts.

"Huh? Oh it's you Potter. What do you want? I'm fine you?" Lily looked annoyed about James' presence bothering her, but being rude wasn't really her thing. "I fine" said James kindly, "But there is one problem."

"What's that" replied Lily.

"The fact that its fifth year and we still aren't together" laughed James.

If looks could kill, James would have been a dead man, Lily looked livid, "Potter leave me alone and don't bother me unless it is something important!"

"Touchy aren't we? You know if I was going out with you would be so much happier! Go on Evans make mine and your dreams come true" he grinned cheekily at her.

"Get a life Potter, you are just unbelievably sad!" Lily snapped.

"Maybe I am, but at least I have the guts to admit I'm head over heels in love with someone. Admit it Evans you like me and you fancy the pants off me!"

Lil retched, "James Potter you arrogant disgusting prick! Are you always this beastly to girls?"

"Sometimes" said James, "But girls like it. Especially when I am a bit of a beast, most likely in bed" he waggled his eyebrows. Lily glared at him, "How are you so clever but yet so unbelievably disgraceful?" she snapped. James smirked," I dunno. I never really thou-. Hang on did you just say I'm clever?"

"Oh come on Potter you get top marks in every subject. Don't act as if you aren't clever!"

"Gee Evans that was almost nice of you" said James sarcastically. Lily rolled her eyes at him, "If that's all you've got to say, can you piss off so I can work!" said Lily. James smiled, "Evans I'll leave you alone if you promise to stop insulting me, calling me Potter, and you let me take you to Hogsmeade next weekend; Deal?"

"Fat chance Potter I'd rather go with Malfoy than you and that is saying something. Now piss off before I make you!" she hissed angrily. James looked slightly perturbed but he decided to go, "Oh and Evans" he said before heading up the boys' staircase; Lily looked at him, "What Potter?"

"You will want to go out with me eventually" he said grinning. Lily looked annoyed and merely laughed saying, "In your dreams Potter. In your dreams!"

James grinned, "Ah lovely Lily, my beautiful dear soon-to-be girlfriend such a kind loving girl."

"I'm serious Potter I will hit you in a minute, and believe me I can slap pretty hard!" Lily scowled at him. James smirked but walked off looking rather miserable. Damn, he thought, why won't she go out with me? James sat down next to Sirius and decided to ask him, "Padfoot mate, why do you think Evans won't go out with me?" James asked rather desperately Sirius grinned at James with a raised eyebrow, "Why? James we've been through this about 100 times. She thinks your conceited, annoying prickish, a twat, arrogant, disgusting, and she hates your guts. Probably more than a Slytherin I reckon, why? Did you _try_ asking her out _again?_ "Said Sirius loftily.

"Erm- yeah" said James, "Do you think that's why?"

"No" said Remus who was sitting across from them, and was checking Peter's homework for him, "She just doesn't a date guy like you James, oh and she thinks all of those things Padfoot just said about you." He shrugged, "Come on James. Don't take it to heart. Find another girl who likes you. You've got a lot of choice"

"I don't want just _anyone_" snapped James, "I want Lily. I know she wants me back" he smiled triumphantly.

"Yeah course she does" said Sirius very sarcastically, James slapped him glaring at him, "Ow! James that hurt a lot!" Sirius moaned.

"Good" snarled James, "Then you can feel some of my pain."

Remus rolled his eyes and went back to checking Peter's homework, James watched Lily laughing with her friends. She's so beautiful, he thought happily. Her long blonde hair, emerald green eyes, creamy slightly freckled skin. She is sooo mine, he thought happily. "James snap out of Lily mode" said Sirius harshly, "She's not going anywhere. Remember you've got two years to kiss her." James sighed longingly. "Padfoot, she is awesome and I wish I could kiss her, it would be- it is my life ambition, aside from Quidditch" he said in utter awe.

"Potter" said a cool voice from in front of James. He looked up and saw Lily standing in front of him looking a tad confused and annoyed. "Why are you staring at me in such a fashion?"

"Huh?" said James absent-mindedly, "Oh Evans it's you- I mean, Evans. Couldn't keep away from me eh?" he said in a mature satisfied voice. Lily looked utterly disgusted as if she was staring at a slug instead of a very good looking young boy, "Potter, can you possibly say anything without being crude and foul? Not to mention arrogant!" Lily asked in an intrigued sort of voice.

"Yeah" said James airily, "I just don't want to" he grinned widely, "And why are you over here? Isn't it you usually telling me to piss off? Um can you go? I'm trying to relax" he stretched out and closed his eyes as if going to. Lily blinked, "Fine" she said coolly, "I was just going to say I might go with you to Hogsmeade. But since you obviously don't want to go that's fine with me!" turning on her heel, she stalked off. Realizing what she had just said, James spun round; Lily was sitting with her friends once more. He had blown it, Lily actually said she would go with him to Hogsmeade, and now he had to go and be so brash. Remus looked at James with raised eyebrows; Sirius was looking coolly at him too. "Smooth James" said Remus coldly, "You've just blown it now. Lily will not go with you now. Jeeze!"

"James, I know she's said harsh stuff but that was pretty cold" scolded Sirius. James looked highly abashed, "I should go and apologize shouldn't I?" Sirius gave him a "Well Duh!" look, but Remus said knowledgeably, "Nah leave her alone. I think she will be a tad vexed at you"

James looked highly miserable, but decided to let it slide.


End file.
